Double Trouble
by Zapper Pikachu
Summary: Fed up with not being able to beat Crash, Cortex comes up with a plan to finally get rid of him. A new bad guy comes to help him not only get rid of Crash, his own enemy as well. Can both Crash and Thunder stop their enemies or will they finally be defeated by them?


**Title: Double Trouble.**

**Fandom: Pokémon and Crash Bandicoot.**

**Rating: T.**

**Pairings: None at the moment.**

**Summary: Fed up with not being able to beat Crash, Cortex comes up with a plan to finally get rid of him. A new bad guy comes to help him not only get rid of Crash, his own enemy as well. Can both Crash and Thunder stop their enemies or will they finally be defeated by them?**

**Claim: I own everyone but Crash and the gang. They belong to their owners.**

**Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

**Prologue**

Dr. Neo Cortex walked around his lab. The small little yellow human was not happy, not happy at all. A few hours ago, his plan to take over the world had been stopped once again by none other than Crash Bandicoot. He was getting rather upset about that. That stupid bandicoot was always stopping him for reaching his goal, and he didn't like it.

He wanted to win for once, to take over and make the world the way _he _wanted it to be. But with Crash around, there was no way for him to do so.

"Stupid Bandicoot," he muttered to himself. "There has to be a way to stop him. Some how, some way.. But what? I've tried everything I can think of to finally get rid of him, and _nothing _works!"

"Can I say something, Master?" N. Gin asked.

Cortex turned around to face him and let out a small sigh. "What is it?"

"Why don't you go and get some help to defeat Crash?" the machine/human questioned. "Someone from a different world, maybe."

The short little yellow man was quiet at that, thinking over what he was told. There was a chance that it could work, but then there was a chance that it won't either. But he wouldn't know unless he tried, right?

"N. Gin, you're a genius!" Cortex chuckled. "This time, Crash won't be able to stop two evil geniuses like myself!"

With that, he ran off to get to work on his newest evil plan.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a world that was like Crash's, but a bit different, there stood a human. He had black hair, and green eyes, dressed in a white lab coat and black pants, with shoes to match. The human had a look of anger on his face. His teeth were grip together, and his fits were tightly together, and he was growling softly to himself.

"Doctor Devial? Is everything okay, sir?" a voce from behind him asked.

He turned around to see a Raichu that had a rocket sticking out of it's head, and a metal left arm. The lightning bolt shaped tail was also made of sharp metal at the end of it.

"No Rai-Gin, I'm not alright," the other replied.

The Electric-type Pokémon frowned as he stared up at his master with his black as night eyes. "What's troubling you?"

"I can't beat that stupid brat!" Devial growled.

"You mean Thunder?"

"Yes! Every time I try and catch that stupid orange rodent, he escapes me! Akir-Akir is already pissed off at me. If I fail again, I know it will be the end of my life! He wants that rodent, but I don't know how I'm going to catch him."

Rai-Gin frowned deeply at that. He knew how much his master hated that little brat, and wanted so badly to either catch him, or kill him. But it never did go as planned. Thunder would always escape and beat them up, stopping them from doing their plans. Everything they tried ended the same. The Raichu knew the evil mask was getting cross with all of them, and soon, he'd most likely get fed up and kill them all. And no one wanted that.

"Why don't you go and get someone to help you? That way, it will be like there's two of you, and that rodent won't stand a chance."

Devial stared at the Pokémon for a moment. That didn't seem like a bad idea. It could work, if he found the right person to help him capture or kill that annoying brat.

"That.. Could work," he admitted. "I'll see what I can go. Now, off you go. Get the lab ready, Rai-Gin."

The Raichu nodded and quickly ran off. The evil human smiled evilly to himself.

"This time, you'll won't be getting away, you stupid rodent!"

* * *

**And that's the start of our little story here. It looks like both Crash and Thunder are in for a lot of trouble when these two finally meet each other.**

**But, I think our heroes will be able to beat them, whatcha think guys? XD.**

**So, I was talking with my friend on Skype, and this little idea hit me; what would happen if Cortex teamed up with someone to help him get rid of Crash? Someone that was like him?**

**And so, this lovely little story right there was born. XD.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this little story, and until next time, see ya later!**


End file.
